coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3571 (23rd July 1993)
Plot Alma is annoyed that Mike didn't tell her that he was going to the school to talk about Mark. Des refuses to accept regular money from Colin Barnes so that he can throw him out if needed. Mike tells Maggie it's clear that the comprehenive is not right for Mark. She becomes confused when he offers to pay for Mark to go to a public school. She tells Mike that she doesn't want Mark to leave her and throws him out. Alma finds it impossible to concentrate at the cafe and cuts her hand with a knife. Liz takes Colin on at The Queens full-time. Tanya fancies him and is put out to see he's friendly with Liz. Mike apologises to Alma about keeping her in the dark. He tells her that he's offered to send Mark away to school. She is aghast when he says they can pay for it with her earnings. She refuses and walks out of the cafe, saying that she quits. Raquel feels that Gordon Blinkhorn doesn't compare with Colin and begins to go off him. Alma accuses Mike of playing with people until he gets bored with them - he's bored with her and he'll soon be bored with Mark. He assures her that he loves her but Mark needs his help. Liz finds Colin exciting and enjoys having him around. Maureen tells Reg that she'll be happy if they can find a way for Maud to live with them but live separate lives. Tracy goes into the Rovers for the first time, eating with Deirdre. They tell Ken that Mike wants to send Mark away to school. Liz tells Colin all about her separation. He makes it clear that he likes her and kisses her on the cheek. She is stunned to see Andy has arrived back and saw the kiss. Cast Regular cast *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Nicky Platt - Warren Jackson *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Reg Holdsworth - Ken Morley *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Tracy Barlow - Dawn Acton *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Tanya Pooley - Eva Pope *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Raquel Wolstenhulme - Sarah Lancashire *Maureen Naylor - Sherrie Hewson *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane Guest cast *Colin Barnes - Ian Embleton *Maggie Redman - Jill Kerman *Gordon Blinkhorn - Mark Chatterton Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *12 Coronation Street - Living room and hallway *Corner Shop *Jim's Cafe *No. 4 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Maggie's Flowers *The Queens - Public Notes *David Platt (Thomas Ormson) and Brendan Scott (Milton Johns) are credited but do not appear. *First appearance of Nicky Platt since 26th March 1993. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Will Liz be able to resist Colin Barnes? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,800,000 viewers (2nd place - combined figure including repeat). *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 1st July 2004 was edited for timing reasons, omitting an entire scene of 1'00" in duration, in which Alma Baldwin returns to Jim's Cafe and apologises to Gail Platt for walking out, and a further 35" was trimmed from the start of a Rovers scene in Part Two, where Raquel Wolstenhulme clears away Deirdre Barlow's plates after her meal with Tracy. The ITV3 repeat on 16th September 2019 contained the same edits. Category:1993 episodes